A Flame Among Ice
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: What happens when an average 25 year old badass manager gets thrown into the world of Attack on Titan? With death and danger around every corner, how will she help end the despair that had plagued humanity for over a hundred years? Find out in this epic story of courage, hope, and drunken stupor! And maybe some witty comments here and there. Rated T for alcohol references. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 DRINKS AND DANGER

The cold breeze caressed my face as I stumbled over to a small wooden bench beside the empty road, sitting down and leaning back. I closed my eyes, unmoving as the chill pierced through my thin button-up shirt, my black jacket stretched out haphazardly on my lap.

My breath, visible as it escaped my lips, stunk heavily of spirits, the smell of what I had turned to after a hard day at work. Irritated coworkers, my client in the hospital, getting sneered at by fellow fighters for having lost a big match. All that time I had spent vying for a good position, and now that I was there, nothing seemed to go right. What is luxury without peace of mind?

So here I laid, sinking against a bench in the middle of nowhere, too intoxicated to bother moving. The cold didn't seem to bother my skin, rather, lull me into a numb sleep, my thoughts too strewn about and fuzzy to discern. That, combined with the soft hum of the city behind me, just made me all the more somnolent.

I flopped over, my body strewn across the bench as I languorously pulled my jacket over me farther, settling down comfortably.

I could bother finding my way home in the morning.

And with that, I drifted into an undisturbed sleep, completely unaware of what lied in store for me in the morning.

* * *

Yawning, I turned over, detesting the consciousness that had invaded my alcohol-induced slumber. Instead of my head settling back down into a nice, plush pillow, it bumped on something hard, something most definitely not a pillow. I drew in a sharp breath, hissing softly in pain as I lifted my head of my not-so-soft makeshift pillow. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I gazed down at the hard thing I had thumped my head against.

_A... Root?_ My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, knowing that something was off despite my sleepy stupor. I looked up only to find the rough brown root connected to a tree, and even when I craned my neck all the way back, I couldn't see the top of it. _Wow, that is a big tree._ The aching bump on my head turned into more of a pounding, and I hissed again._ I must've been out drinking again_, I thought, pursing my lips. _Where the hell am I?_ I had been almost certain that there were no forests in the area, so why was I surrounded by hundred-foot tall trees?

Rubbing my head, I sat up and felt around in my pocket for my phone. Pulling it out, I entered my passcode and checked my signal.

_Nothing. _

"Damnit," I muttered, pushing myself to my feet. The ground shook beneath me, and I wobbled. Before I had a chance to curse my hangover for throwing me off balance, another tremor ran under my feet, and I fell against the tree, nails digging into the bark to keep me up. _That didn't feel like it was from my hangover. _

Any trace of sleep vanished as I stood up straight, ideas of what could possibly be getting closer whizzing around my head. _This can't be good_, I fretted, quickly scuttling in the opposite direction of the loud quakes. My eyes darted this way and that, looking for something I could use to my advantage, when my head was nearly taken off by a low branch on a tree. _Perfect. _

Hoisting myself onto the tree limb, I reached up, latching onto the next branch and wiggling myself onto it, repeating the process cautiously as to not fall a good fifteen feet to the ground. The branches started getting closer together, so it became easier for me to climb, but the vibration still shook the tree, getting more violent by the second. _Don't look down, don't look down_, I chanted in my head, more afraid of slipping than facing the thing making the stomping sounds. _Wait, stomping? As in, footsteps?_ My eyes widened, and I paused in my tracks, clutching the large tree trunk tightly as I peered out into the woods. _No. _

Currently barreling toward me was a giant human-like beast, a deranged smile decorating its face as it looked back at me. It was naked, but lacked the genitals so there really was nothing to see other than the awkward way it flailed its limbs. _A titan. _

The color drained from my face, and a horrified shriek escaped my mouth as I held onto the tree for dear life. I was eye-level with the ginormous monster, trembling under its dark eyes that stared me down, filled with a disgusting sense of bloodlust. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for getting eaten alive.

Just as the titan got within ten feet of my shivering figure, a loud whoosh of air reached my ears, and I opened my eyes just to see a flash of metal zoom through the air before blood splattered everywhere, including my own clothing. With a loud boom, the titan fell to the ground, smashing face down into the roots of the trees.

_As they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall_, I thought, distastefully glancing down at my clothes that dripped with blood. Although I did nearly fall off the branch I stood on in surprise when my clothes started steaming, lightly scalding my skin. I clutched the main trunk of the tree tighter, a sick feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. _Well, then again, I'd take steaming blood-soaked clothes over being eaten any day._ When the steam finally dissipated, I sneezed, rubbing my nose as I loosened my death grip on the tree. Blinking idiotically, I saw about five different people perched on the branches of other nearby trees, and was about to yell out to them when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Who are you?" A cold, blunt voice reached my ears. I flinched, turning around only to see another person standing a few feet away from me, balanced on my branch. My breath hitched in my throat as I gaped at the man, and his eyes landed on my dumbfounded face. _No way. _

He stood probably an inch taller than me, his jagged jet-black hair standing out starkly against his pale skin. Narrowed icy blue eyes bored a hole through me, his aristocratic nose scrunched up in disdain for my apparent stupidity. His thin eyebrows were furrowed slightly, his lips pressed into a frown. The way he held his lean body, confidently yet somehow coldly, made me suppress a shiver, his deadly aura penetrating my stunned torpor, snapping me out of my daze.

"Well, hello there." I said, lacking the sense and creativity to think up something more fitting to say. "I seem to have stumbled into the wrong forest... So if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." My plan, as moronic as it was, failed when I tried to step away only for my foot to meet air, and I tripped, almost falling off the branch. I gasped, but before I tumbled to my death, a hand caught my wrist, and I looked up into the unwelcoming, frigid gaze of none other than Captain Levi himself.

* * *

_That could have gone better,_ I thought, twiddling my thumbs and looking around anxiously. The scouts regrouped a little ways from the forest, and a lot of people had joined our little group, and so they had taken a rest stop to check supplies and bandage up some people. I had been taken in as somewhat of a captive, no doubt to be questioned later when the scouts reached the safety of the inside of the walls. I nervously fidgeted, my face going one shade whiter every time I saw a soldier carrying a body to one of the few wagons.

So here I was, sitting in a wagon of what looked like medical supplies and extra gas tanks, curled up with my knees to my chest. _Why did it have to be Attack on Titan? Why not some other anime that wouldn't immediately try to kill me and get me arrested?_ I still had no inkling to how I had come to wake up in this particular anime, but I had already tried pinching myself and trying to wake up so it wasn't a dream. _This is so not okay. _

My hyperventilation was silenced by the blast of a signal flare, and I lifted my head only to see a streak of red flash through the sky, not far from where you where. _Oh shit, not another one!_ I panicked, squirming around in my seat as all the other people rushed back to their own horses, starting off in the direction of what I guessed to be the wall. The wagon jerked into movement, and if I hadn't grabbed the side instantly I would have crushed my face against iron tanks of gas. I clutched onto the edge tightly, closing my eyes and praying that I'd make it inside the wall still in one piece.

* * *

I sighed heavily, my hands clasped tightly in my lap. I could feel lots of eyes on me, and I swallowed hard. This isn't going to be easy to explain. I wrung my hands, lifting my head up to look at the group of people surrounding me. I currently sat on the bench, the edge of a table digging into the middle of my back as I faced my interrogators.

"So who are you?" Levi repeated his question, an edge of ice to his voice. My heart leaped into my throat, although it was unknown to me whether it was from fear for the intimidating captain or from attraction to his gorgeous features. The other people, all members of Levi's squad, looked at me with intense looks. Familiar faces, yet not in the kind of way that I'd hoped I would remember them from the anime.

The dim lighting flickered as the flame in the lantern danced around, casting shadows in the far corners of the room. The wooden beams overhead helped to hold up the ceiling, and wooden walls enclosed the large space. Wood tables were organized around the room, which I guessed to be used for meals and such. All the thick, darkened wood just make the room even dimmer, but not to the point where I couldn't notice the high-ranked soldiers staring me down with a scary sense of suspicion in their eyes.

A serious look stole across my face, and I leaned forward dramatically to answer, "_I am the tomorrow you feared yesterday._" After a moment or two of total silence, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm just kidding," I said, leaning back and relaxing my shoulders. I had dealt with people like this before, and even if the circumstances were different, just noticing the similarities between the officers and my coworkers slightly put me at ease.

"The name's Lacetor. Rose Lacetor, but feel free to call me Lassie."

* * *

**Hi guys! It's me again! Okay, so I recently got into Attack on Titan, and I couldn't help but fall in love with Levi, so I decided to do an Attack on Titan fanfiction! So bear with me on this! I'm going to have to read the manga, and it'll take me a while but I'll follow that plotline for this story, so be prepared! LeviXOC, sorry no Eren action going on in here (or maybe there will, I don't know *smiles evilly* But I have created another badass OC, and her name is Rose Lacetor! Say hi, Lassie!**

**Lassie: Sup readers? Nice to be here! And just saying, I think I'm a little more badass than _Lynette_.**

**Lynette: Yeah, riiiiiight! You sounded like you almost died at the sight of that titan!**

**Lassie: Says the little smartass who only has to fight other humans! And besides, at least I get a fully grown, attractive _man!_  
**

**Lynette: Fully grown? Hell, he's nearly as short as Ed and he's-**

**You know what Lynette, Levi is amazing. Ed is too, and he's probably worried sick so you should haul your ass back to your own fanfiction before he goes looking for you! *pushes Lynette back to her fanfiction* Alright, Lassie, disclaimer please!**

**Lassie: Right! Marylynetteluvswriting does not own Attack on Titan! **

**Thanks, Lacetor! Alright, my lovely readers, let me know what you think of this new authors note layout in the comments, and while you're at it, follow, favorite, and leave a review!**

**Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2 SARCASM AND SOLDIERS

"The name's Lacetor. Rose Lacetor, but feel free to call me Lassie." I answered the Corporal's question simply. "I think a better question would be _where did you come from?_ or even, _why were you in the middle of titan territory?_ Because of course, in my current situation, which may or may not be influenced by the intense pressuring stares of your squadmates, I would certainly be compelled to answer you in the most non-smartass way possible."

The looks I received in reply to my statement were exactly the kinds of looks I had been expecting, looks that basically screamed _oh no not another smartass._ I, of course, was just trying to stall long enough to think up a half-decent explanation or even one confusingly complex lie that would keep me alive and well until I could figure out what the hell was going on.

Levi, though, was almost the exact opposite of his teammates, expressionless in an almost scarily calm way as his icy eyes thoroughly examined my actions. My eye unconsciously twitched, and it almost irritated me that my well-thought-out answer got no reaction whatsoever. Even though it was clear the others had good control over their emotions, Levi was just so frighteningly collected that I didn't have the slightest inkling to what he was thinking about.

I stared into his eyes with unwavering steadiness, reminding myself that I had done nothing wrong other than get myself drop-dead drunk when I should've been watching over my own injured comrade. I instantly countered my guilt with the fact I had almost died at least two times over the past few hours, and it seems that it was all I needed to rid myself of the guilt.

"Cocky brat," Oluo interrupted my staring contest with Levi, stepping forward with a scowl on his face. "Just tell us, why the hell you were in the middle of a forest of titans?" I blinked at him before regaining my composure and sitting up straight.

"See? All you needed to do was ask!" I chimed, crossing my ankles. "Although, I can't guarantee you'll like my explanation, because, well, I don't exactly have one." I watched their expressions closely before continuing, "One moment, I was out drowning my sorrows away with a bottle of whiskey, the next I woke up in a forest that I couldn't seem to recollect walking into."

"What district are you from?" the woman I guessed was Petra followed up quickly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How did you get past the gates?" I cringed, not wanting to have to step into the whole mystical parallel world transportation discussion, but sadly it seemed I had no other choice.

"I'm not from a district," I said, hoping I didn't sound completely bonkers. "I'm not even from inside these walls! I don't know how I got here, or what I'm even doing right now, but the one thing I do know is that I don't live here! You guys might think I'm seriously insane, but I think I came from some kind of parallel universe, and the real question is how the hell did I get here?" Silence followed my little outburst, and I mentally let loose strings of curses that even sailors would consider vulgar, sad at how pathetic my whole explanation turned out to be. I instantly shrunk back as I saw Levi stand up and walk closer to me, my heart pounding harder with every step closer he took. His squad stared on intently to see what his course of action would be, while my shoulders tensed with anxiety and adrenaline. I was ready to fight if need be, even if I didn't get the reason why I would start a scuffle with someone seemingly so much deadlier than myself.

"Give us some proof." He deadpanned. His subordinates' reactions were immediate.

"WHAT? Captain, you can't be serious!"

"She's a wackjob!"

"Are you really believing this lying tramp?"

"Ouch, that tramp one actually kind of stung," I said, insulted. My attention quickly snapped back to a stone-faced Levi, who continued to stare at me with unwavering icy gray-blue eyes. I gulped.

"Right, evidence." My voice trembled a little, probably because I was all too aware at how close he was, and how nice his white button-up shirt and Scout jacket framed his well-built upper body. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I pushed myself to my feet before proceeding to pat myself down, praying to find something modern enough to convince them of my ridiculous story.

That's when my hand bumped against a dent in my back pocket, my lovely little communication device that I had somehow seemed to have forgotten. I froze, my expression lighting up as I pulled out my phone, hugging it to my cheek. "Thank goodness!" I cried, removing the phone from my cheek and proudly showing off my futuristic device to the Corporal. "This, my dear captors, is what you may call a phone, but it has officially become exhibit A in my case of proving my outrageous story." Levi stared at the device in my hand, his emotions unreadable, but all the others started to laugh.

"You call that tiny box a device? It's probably just a metal matchbox!" The others chuckled along with Oluo, and I pursed my lips.

"Captain, this is a legitimate high-tech device from my world." I said, "It's one of the newest touchscreen phones on the market! Here, watch!" I turned so Levi could see the phone screen as I turned it on, the screen lighting up with the logo of my phone service company. Quickly typing in my passcode and unlocking my phone, I glanced up in the corner only to see that yet again I had run into a problem with my signal. T_hen again, I doubt there's any kind of inter-dimensional phone servicing company out yet..._

The phone was quickly stolen from my hands by none other than Levi, who hesitantly poked my phone screen a few times. All of a sudden, loud music erupted from my phone's speakers, startling everyone into silence. Pinching my phone between two fingers, Levi threw a narrow-eyed look at me as I smiled sheepishly.

"What is this irritating screeching noise?"

"That, dear Captain, is what my people call 'dubstep'."

* * *

After a good hour of explaining how my phone works and showing the squad the various things it as capable of, they finally sat back down with the exception of Levi, who still had a hold of my phone.

"If this is a so-called communication device, why can't you contact anyone?" He asked, looking at me through narrowed eyes. I sighed.

"I can only contact them if my phone gets signals, and I'm way out of range." I said, "I don't think my phone works in other dimensions." Levi nodded before tossing my phone back to me.

"Nothing you've said so far would explain the fact you know about titans." Levi stated, crossing his arms and leaning back on a support beam close to the bench I sat on. Keeping my eyes trained on him, I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe that was a question, Captain, so I'm not inclined to reply to that in an informative way." I said, "Although, I do have a question of my own, and it would only be fair if you would be obliged to answer it." My words were answered with silence, which I took to be an indirect yes. "May I inquire as to what will happen to me after this interrogation?"

"It all depends on what you choose to tell us." Levi said, standing up straight. "How do you know about the titans?" He watched me closely, and I pursed my lips, weaving an intricate lie.

"I was running on what I had overheard from the other people when you regrouped," I said simply.

"You're lying." Levi replied sharply. I exhaled.

I looked up into his gray-blue eyes, "Even if I was, do you think I would be disposed to tell you the real reason just because you pointed out that I was lying?"

"Replying to a question with a question doesn't seem to qualify as a response." Levi said, attempting to turn my mind games against me. I smirked.

"It does if it's a rhetorical question." I said, taking the upper hand once again. "You seem like more of the blunt type, so I don't think it would be wise to try and beat me at my own game." I sat up on the bench, crossing my legs. "On the other hand, you've gotten as much information out of me as I can offer, so I ask you to answer my previous question again: What will happen to me after this interrogation?"

The squad seemed at a loss for words, while I waited impatiently for an answer. It didn't help that my head still ached slightly from my binge drinking the previous night, and I had no aspirin on me to cure my headache. That, and the fact that something seriously tragic fate could befall me quite soon, made my taunting attitude fade into a much more irritable one.

"Well, what do you propose?" Petra asked, covering up for everyone's silence. I pointed to myself.

"Me?" I asked, and she nodded. Levi didn't seem to object to her inquiry of my opinion, so after a glance at her superior to confirm his assurance, Petra nodded. I looked at her, mouth slightly agape in surprise. "Um... Well..." I said, not expecting them to consider what I had to say. Some of the soldiers seemed slightly amused by my speechlessness. "Since no one seems to be offering up ideas..." I trailed off, glancing around for something that would get me out of the situation I was in. My eyes ended up wandering to the survey corps symbol on Levi's jacket, and an idea popped into my head.

"Why don't I try the military?" They all seemed surprised by my suggestion, and I decided to roll with it. "Yeah! It would give me a place to stay, and you would always know where I am..." _And at least I can survive independently until I figure out a way to go home,_ I thought, pursing my lips. Even though I knew it was far-fetched, I wanted to assure my safety and lodging until I finally figured out what had happened, and I would prefer if that lodging wasn't a filthy sty they called a jail cell.

* * *

**Hi! I know, I'm stupid and I haven't updated this for a while, so I guess it's about damn time!**

**ARGH! Levi's character is so hard to get right! I've never really met people with that kind of abrasive personality, so I'm clueless as of how to go about putting him in character! He's so different from every character I've done, so I'm trying my best to do this but it still might not come out that well...**

**And yes! Maybe she joins the military, maybe not! You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out!**

**Honestly, I'm still clueless about this story myself. Lassie is such a sarcastic, smart-ass character, while Levi is a sharp, blunt character. But I think it's their opposites that'll make it interesting, because, sometimes opposites attract. So, for the first time in my life, I will attempt to write the kind of story that I have an unusual fondness for. Everyone, I introduce you to my new story with a love-hate relationship!**

**Which is pretty much the crabby superior who pushes people away and the fiery subordinate who's determined to learn more about her.**

**Lassie: *rolls eyes* That shorty has it coming to him!**

**What, the abundant love in your sharp remarks, or just the love-hate in general?**

**Lassie: *rolls eyes* No, dealing with me.**

**I hope you know that was an insult to yourself... ^^"**

**Lassie: Ha, more like a compliment to my skill of being able to piss people off at the drop of a hat.**

**I... Don't know how to reply to that. *grabs Lassie and starts to drag her away* Disclaimer, please.**

**Lassie: *mutters profanities* MaryLynetteluvswriting doesn't own Attack on Titan...**

**My lovely readers, please review~!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
